


Desire

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide and the seekers... need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> It's set in Bayverse, but I always thought of the G1 seekers while writing it. So, it's sort of an AU crossover between Bayverse and G1.

_(Location : Cybertron)_

Ironhide entered the bar, immediately surrounded by several brightly painted seekers.

'Oooh, it's Ironhide.'

'Hello Ironhide.'

'Hi, handsome.'

Skywarp and Thundercracker tugged at either arm, smiling up at the weapon's specialist with pure desire. Starscream pressed up close to the mech's chest and pouted, 'It's been so long since you've come to see us.'

'Now, now. I'm a mech on a mission. I've got to keep the Prime safe and sound. But, I've got a night to spare for my favourite seekers,' the weapon's specialist insisted, wrapping his arms around the flyers on either side of him, and leaning forward to kiss Starscream on the helm. The trine lead him over to a nearby table.

'You know you're our favourite mech, Hidey. Let me get you something to drink,' Skywarp warped away to the bartender to order drinks for the table. Starscream used the opportunity to plant himself directly in Ironhide's lap and nuzzle his cheek.

'You were gone so long this time that we thought you didn't like us anymore,' Starscream whispered into his audios.

'Never gonna happen. You three are too pretty to give up,' Ironhide insisted, tracing his fingers up their sensitive backs. Skywarp returned with their energon cubes to find his wingmates arching into the older mech's strong hands with pleasure.

'No fair. Starscream took my spot,' the purple seeker pouted as he put the cubes on the table.

'There's plenty to go around,' Ironhide chuckled, reaching out to pull the youngest of the seekers down for a kiss. The other two exchanged a grin as Ironhide finally pulled away.

Starscream and TC slid off their lover, and put their arms around Skywarp.

'I know that look,' Ironhide smirked, taking a sip of energon as he watched the trio. 'Ironhide, we've been wondering. Who do you like best?' Thundercracker asked, leaning against the table to show off his assets...

'Best?' Ironhide's optics gleamed as he took in the three expectant faces. Seekers were the finest mechs, well sought after for both their abilities and their looks. Long graceful wings, sleek bodies, legs that a femme would kill to have.

'You know I don't like to pick favourites, my little wings,' Ironhide finally said, swigging down the rest of his energon cube. The trio pouted cutely, but perked up the moment he got to his feet again.

'Now, what's say we go put all that energy to good use,' the weapon's mech drawled, heading towards the private rooms. The trio followed him, drinks abandoned on the table.

Other mechs in the bar just shook their heads at the familiar sight.

'How does Ironhide do it?' Hound asked, blinking around the table at his fellow mechs.

'You gotta admit, Ironhide's pretty hot,' Mirage answered, taking a cultured sip from his energon cube.

'Definitely. And he's Prime's personal guard too,' Jazz nodded.

'I wish I could be just like Ironhide,' Bumblebee sighed.

~*~

'Oh yeah. That's good, baby... Oh yeah,' Ironhide groaned, rocking on his wheels.

Bumblebee and Sam eyed the topkick with unveiled horror.

'Uh, ok then. Why don't we just let him keep sleeping,' Sam said. Bee nodded, transforming quickly into his vehicle-mode. When the boy was finally inside and buckled in, the young Autobot raced out of the hanger.

'That was... really disturbing,' Sam announced, resting his hands gently on the wheel. Bumblebee's radio sputtered, "Disturbia..." before going silent.

'Do you two manage to find Ironhide?' Ratchet grumbled as they drove up to him.

'Uh, yes. But, he was really busy,' Sam stated quickly with a nervous grin. The medic eyed them suspiciously for a moment before letting the young pair drive away.

'Busy, my aft. He's probably taking a statis nap and dreamin' about seekers again,' Ratchet growled to himself as he shook his head.

...the end...


	2. What Do I Do With Them?

_Follows part 1. After an experimental portal gone wrong (we love these things!) Ironhide finds himself in a bit of a sticky... situation. (Movie Verse xover with seekers from AU G1)_

_(ps: yes, Prowl is on Earth now, and Jazz is alive again... not going to explain it in this fic)_

* * *

'But, what do I do with em', sir?'

Prime bit back a sigh as he leaned back in his office chair, watching the group in front of his desk. The weapon's specialist looked very uncomfortable where he was standing. It might have had something to do with the attractive, leggy seekers flanking him.

As Optimus watched, the multi-colored seeker... Starscream, teased at Ironhide's chestplates with a servo. The dark plated Autobot jolted forward at the touch and raised pleading eyes towards his leader as the other two seekers pressed closer against him, giggling.

'I'm afraid we have no other choice but to house them for now, Ironhide,' the fire truck announced.

'Ooooh, can we stay in your rooms?' Starscream flickered his optics up at the dark plated army mech.

'Yes, yes!' the other two agreed, snuggling against the weapon's specialist.

'Prime...' Ironhide stared at his leader and tried to ignore the sexy... er, leggy... aw damn.

'You don't like us anymore?'Thundercracker asked from behind Ironhide.

'Why not? We like you,' Skywarp purred, servo dipping down into... unmentionable areas that made Ironhide jump again.

'Ironhide-sweetie...you're our favorite customer. And you're even more attractive with black armor,' Starscream grinned, pressing a kiss to the Autobot's chest.

'Stop!' Ironhide ordered, jolting away from the pretty seekers and backing closer to Prime's desk.

'Awww... isn't he cute!' the flyers trilled aloud, giggling together.

The weapon's specialist shot a concerned look at the Prime, only to be faced with amused optics.

'You're enjoying this, aren't you?' Ironhide grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

'You must admit, it has been a while since you've been with anyone, old friend,' the Prime smirked behind his mask.

'Not that long,' Ironhide grumbled.

'Nearly 2 million stellar cycles,' Optimus shot back.

'Half of those were spent in stasis!' Ironhide argued.

A collective gasp caught their attention, turning their optics towards the seekers who were now staring at Ironhide with horrified looks on their faces.

'2 million... that's it! We're going to give you the best interface of your life to make up for all those lonely nights of masturbation!' Starscream announced, rushing over to grab Ironhide by the arm. The other two seekers trilled in agreement and surrounded the mech, pushing him towards the door.

'Have a good time,' Optimus waved.

'Don't worry, Mr. Prime. We'll take good care of you tomorrow night. Promise,' the purple seeker... Skywarp, turned to blow a kiss back at the stunned fire truck before the door shut behind them.

Optimus stared in shock at the closed doorway and wondered if he'd survive the wait.

~*~

'Optimus Prime to Prowl and Jazz.'

Jazz glanced over at Prowl when his comm link turned on.

'This is Prowl. Jazz is in the room as well. What do you need, Prime?' the black and white second-in-command stood stiffly at attention... despite being in a different room than his leader.

'Report to my office, immediately. I have files for you to sort... both of you.'

'Understood. Prowl out,'

Jazz grinned and leapt off his lover's desk to stand next to him.

'Files to sort? Sounds like our dear leader got a bit hot and bothered by those sexy seekers. Especially given the way they ganged up on Ironhide like he was the only good-looking mech in the universe,' the saboteur chuckled, following Prowl out the door.

'Indeed,' Prowl remained monotone as they passed Bumblebee and his humans (aka: Sam and Mikayla) in the hall.

...the end...


End file.
